


Running

by scarlettbridges



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e12 Lunar Ellipse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettbridges/pseuds/scarlettbridges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe he was wrong, too.<br/><i>Once you start running, you'll always be running.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Running

They were driving through the desert by sunset.

It was Derek’s turn to drive, so he had the radio turned down to a dull murmur and stared ahead at the single-lane highway stretching endlessly before him. It was here that he felt like he could finally breathe.

But that voice in the back of his mind- _the one that used to sound a lot like Kate, but isn't anyone specific now_ \- keeps telling him that it isn’t over. That trouble always finds him because that’s just the kind of luck he has. So naturally, when the sun finally sinks behind the horizon, he waits for the other shoe to drop with it.

“I was wrong, you know.”

When Derek glances over at the passenger seat, Cora’s still staring out the window. He panics a little. He isn’t really sure what she could be talking about. In the end, he decides it’s easier just to ask. _But when has giving a straight answer ever been an easy thing for Hales?_

“What are you talking about?”

“You’re not a disappointment.” She turns to him, places a hand on his arm, and gives him a light squeeze and a small smile. “I know… I know we still have a lot of things to work on and talk about, but I’m glad I came back. Mom and Dad would have been proud of you. Laura, too. I’m proud of you, Derek.”

He purses his lips and tries to swallow the lump in his throat before letting out a hoarse, “Thanks.”

Cora just smiles again before turning to resume her watch over the blurring scenery.

Derek knows that Beacon Hills is probably far from quiet. He knows that trouble there is constantly in a state of “just beginning.” But for now, Scott and his pack will be okay. And wherever they end up for now, Derek and Cora will be okay. And if he ever goes back, it won’t be alone.

Maybe he was wrong, too.

_Once you start running, you’ll always be running._

He’s not running anymore.


End file.
